Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a technology for transmitting data over a large bandwidth greater than 500 MHz. Super-wideband (SWB) is one providing at least a bandwidth ratio of 10:1 for high-resolution. UWB and SWB are used for high-data-rate wireless communication, long-range radar and imaging systems. UWB/SWB antennas are key components for such wireless communication, radar, and imaging systems. Antenna characteristics include input impedance, radiation pattern, gain, efficiency, etc. Because of their use in portable wireless devices, the antenna designs are affected by many factors such as space limitations, geometry, multi antenna interference, etc.